Soapy
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: You can't wear clothes into the shower, stupid. It's OBVIOUS that Ikki MUST be naked for shower invading shenanigans. MATURE AUDIENCES, let'sjustsaylemon, pr0nz, wheee. Ikki x Kazu, homosexual/gay/BL/yaoi, whatever you wanna call it. M for a reason.


**A/N:** Look at this. I feel so guilty for the update right before this, that I feel obliged to give you guys PR0NZ. That have been festering on my USB drive for ages.

I really must love you all.

WARNINGS: Let's just say this isn't worksafe. Keep it 18+ please. Don't tell me if you're younger. Seriously.

MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF THE GAY.

I'm sure you know how I work by now.

Disclaimer: Air Gear, Ikki, Kazu, Kuu, Chiwa, and the back of Kazu's sister's head belong to Oh!Great.

* * *

"Kazu."

You jolt and lose your footing on the wet floor, not that I can see you…yet. But the thud and grunt of surprise gives you away.

"Jesus, man. Don't you know that it's slippery in the shower? Jumping's not the best idea." I hear you struggle to get up as I tug my clothes off quickly, before you get the chance to peek out from behind the curtain like I know you're planning.

"Ikki, what the _hell_ are you doing, get out." As you finally struggle up and grasp at the curtains to bitch me out of the bathroom, I slink in through the other side. "Where the fuck did y-…!"

Realizing where the hell I did go, you try and spin around, hair and hands full of shampoo. And you fail. Again. "Kazu, dancing isn't a great idea either," I chuckle, following you down onto the shower's floor.

"Seriously Ikki, get the fuck out, and _why are your clothes off?_" You choke out the last part, finally noticing.

"You can't wear clothes in the shower, dumbass. They'd get all wet." Oh god, you're so slippery beneath my fingers, what were you doing, rolling in soap? I nuzzle in for a quick peck and a nibble at your earlobe; you taste like lemon. Lemon marshmallows. Fucking sweet.

"Out!" You're fuming now, and blushing like a ten year old girl with a silly crush. And it positively _crushes_ me. "Why the hell are you interrupting a shower? I'm not jerking off or anything, don't get your hopes up."

"I wanted to see you naked." _Duh_.

You growl. "Why?"

"Because you're…ah…what's the word?" I pause, pondering, as you try to shove me off of you. "Let's say sexy."

"No."

"Fine, how about…_hot. _With _two 't's._"

"_No."_ Well then, Mr. Naked.

"Well what would you prefer? _Pretty_?" The way I say that is way too flamboyant to be taken seriously. "I know, how about something you can't deny. You turn me on."

"..fucking…" You twitch as my hands slide over you again, reaching where you probably wish I wouldn't. But I was right; you can't deny something as plain as hormones, now can you? Always saying you're smarter and such.

And seeing as I'm naked, it's rather hard not to see the solid evidence. Ah man I crack myself up sometimes. "Ikki, for god's sake, put that away." Not that I'm rubbing you or anything with it. Definitely not. But for shit's sake man, you're just…

"Such a turn on," I mutter out loud, hungry mouth going in for the kill when your neck is exposed for that one split second as you look away from my lower half. You shift underneath me, not in discomfort, but from the angle. Because I know I turn you on too.

Hell, I'm not the only one naked here, Kazu. Stop trying to hide it.

Your slippery hands give way from beneath you as you try to prop yourself up again, so to spare you the trouble of trying again I move closer, pinning you to the shower floor with a thud and a light "_splish_". If you mention that we're wasting your sister's water, I'll fucking kill you. Mouth, teeth, and lips still moving with a steady but urgent rhythm, soon I've got those oh-so amazing moans and sounds coming out from the throat I'm leaving my mark on. This is as far as we've ever gotten before, aside from the groping of various areas in the shirt and pant area. But, factoring in the fact that we're naked, let's just say, this is as far as we've gotten before.

So when I press just _that much closer_ to you, it's obvious that I'm game for whatever.

What's surprising though is that look in your eyes and the words that leave your tongue after a good moment of chewing them over. "So ah….Ikki, when're we gonna…you know….?"

I pause, stopping for a moment and pulling my teeth off your nipple. "Kazu. Since _when in the hell had you starting thinking that_?" I feel a little bit of a growl rumble up in my throat, and more of a growl leaving it, and looking up from your chest I can't help but mention that; "You're the one I'm going to be fucking, _you_ should be deciding when you're ready to have shit shoved up your ass."

"If you're topping, it's supposed to be _your_ choice." You nudge your hips against mine, trying to keep the mood going amidst our conversation.

"Says _who_?"

"Like…life. The world. Asshole."

"Horny little fuck."

God fucking _please_ just let me kiss you again. Luckily you stop talking and I can continue. Shit, I can continue as far as I want, now. I've got your permission. I've got you _asking_ for it. Mood never lost, my mouth is on you again, and this time moving lower. And lower. And _lower_. And fuck, Kazu, even your _cock_ tastes like lemongrass. But not sour, just tangy. But _fuck_, man.

"Ah, _fuck_." Your vocal chords mimic my thoughts before they start off on their own, out of your control as your moans and choked hiccups and curses match my increasing tempo.

How come we've never done _this_ before? It's easy as shit, man. And you're just groaning and writhing and making these fucking amazing noises and sounds and _god_ is it such a turn on. I've almost lost track of your vocal progress when you tense, and a shudder runs down the length of you, and into my mouth.

Consequentially, also sending something else into my mouth and _fuck _all I can say is thank the lord we're in a shower; I'm not sure I want to swallow all of this.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, leaving your trace there, too. Tongue dripping, I move in to kiss you again, but you quickly swat at me and shake your head. "Spit that out first, I don't want my…"

You shudder and I chuckle. "M'kay," I swallow, making your eyes bug out.

"You just."

"I _know_, dumbass." I move in to kiss you again, ignoring your disgruntled moan of disgusted pleasure. My tongue just went from your cock to your mouth, and you're not acting like you like it.

"Tastes weird," you groan, fingers twitching as I take a bite at your neck. A love nip, if you will. "You don't taste like you." I ignore you, having my way with your jugular as my hands make their way back down.

"Hey, Kazu," I mumble and bubble onto your wet neck.

"Nnh."

"Stop wiggling li-…" I try and pry your legs open again when my words are interrupted by a too-close-sounding voice.

"Kazu? Are you home?" Your sister. You sister just walked inside, didn't she.

"Fucking shit, _Kazu_, why didn't you mention she would be here!"

"I ah…didn't kn-know. Ikki, you _could_ stop for a bit.." You press at my forehead, trying to get me to pause my chewing at your thigh.

"Hell no," I growl, one hand sliding up to cover your mouth gently, my other hand reaching for your ass. "Hey!"

"Ikki! What're you doing?" you hiss, referring both to my raised voice and my finger slowly into the only opening you've got down there.

"Hush, I locked the door. Besides, I'm just having a bit of fun," I chuckle, voice lowered again as you suddenly gasp out a hiccup and press onto my finger.

Found it. And as a reward, you get another finger on that special little spot. You whine and try to keep your voice down, but you can't help the loud thunk of your leg smacking into the hollow side of the shower, and I notice that your sister still hasn't left the outside of the bathroom when she huffs a little.

"Ikki, why are you in my bathroom?" Her voice sounds impatient, but her loss – she won't be getting in here anytime soon. I move my fingers in and out of you slowly, trying to build up as much tension as possible with help from the stress of our eavesdropper.

"We're washing Chiwa," I call out, and I can feel my smile get even wider before I chomp down on your nipple again. I feel you stifle a moan in those lungs beneath your chest and I hum, skimming my fingers against the sensitive spot again.

"Well hurry up! I want to take a shower." Your sister sounds peeved, but not suspicious, so as her footsteps fade away I let my rhythm accelerate.

"Yeah, Ikki," you mumble softly, voice strained. "Hurry up."

And then you do the strangest thing. You look at me, tugging the hair on the back of my head so I'll make eye contact with you, and you beg.

"_Ikki._" I blink into your bright blue...eyes I guess, but they look like something more. "_Please._"

That's it. Who cares if you're stretched out enough, or whatever? Who cares if your older sister could be right outside the door? Who cares about _anything_ but _this_ right now?

I sure as hell don't. I press against you, nudging against the entrance, trying to push in even while you're slipping and sliding all over the floor.

"I-Ikki! Shit, it's not gonna…" You moan when I press harder, finally getting a little. It's not enough though, you and I both know that. Deeper. We need it deeper.

_Keep going, keep going,_ I think to myself, trying to ignore your small squeaks and whines of pain, when suddenly something funny comes out of your mouth.

"…too big..!" you choke out, teeth still clenched as tight as your ass. I shove my arms under your torso and grab your shoulders for stability, then grin.

"What was that, Kazu?" I mumble soft, lips as close to your ear as I can manage, pulling out a few inches just to jam myself back into you as hard as I can. Still not all the way in, man.

"I said…!" I pull out and pump in again, interrupting your word process when your vocal chords tighten.

"Hmm?" Boom, _there_ we go, all the way in.

"…big!"

"Ha." I start moving now, trying not to go too fast or…piss you off or anything. No bitching on our first time, man.

You smile and grimace in the same movement, hands flying now, looking for a place to grab, to hold on to, to steady yourself with. "But I'm still bigge-nhh!"

Found it again, and at _just_ the right time, too. But now that I know the angle and the speed that's got you going, _you've_ started making more noise than preferred. Not that those noises aren't fucking sexy, buy…with the whole your-_sister_-coming home...thing.

"Shut up, Kazu, it's _your _sister you have to live with after this," I reason, stretching forward to kiss you hard on the lips to muffle your excited sounds. Your fingers dig into my back, short and blunt fingernails stretching my skin and urging me on.

"_Ikki…_"

"Ikki?"

I suck in a fast breath as I hear my name a second time, but from farther away and sounding _much_ less happy.

"Yuh," I call back, clenching my thighs as I try to stabilize myself at the sudden halt in our rhythm. Your sister has terrible timing.

"Chiwa's in Kazu's room."

"…." I paused, dumbfounded.

You cough up your voice for once, chiming in with as strong a tone as you can muster; "What the hell were you doing in my room?"

"Laundry."

"Oh."

"Well we're washing Kuu, I must have just said it wrong the first time. Sorry!" I sputter out the makeshift excuse, trying to play it off as quickly as possible – the face you're making is somewhere between agony and impatience, mixed in with a tinge of embarrassment. It's _also_ fucking irresistible.

You were almost there, too. I could feel it. And I can still feel your urgency mixing with mine when your sister finally huffs and stomps off, probably assuming we're having a water balloon fight or something and trashing the bathroom. I breathe sigh of relief, purposefully letting it out right along your shiny collar bone, watching as you start moving with me again. You shudder and grab at me again, burying your face in my shoulder as you tell me to hurry.

You tell me that it's getting hard to stand, that you just need a _little…_

_Bit…_

_More…_

You let out an airy, high pitched whine, head throwing back in ecstasy and I can't stand it, climaxing close in your foot steps before collapsing on top of you. You shinny out from underneath me, staggering as you attempt to stand up. I wonder what the hell you're up to until I notice you shove your head under the running water, fingers running through your hair again.

"Really?"

"I was in the middle of shampooing. Shut up and get out of my shower."

I burst into laughter, ignoring your sister stomping around outside the door, ignoring your petulant expression, and ignoring your cry of surprise as I grab your ankles and pull you down again.

"Who said we were done?"

* * *

Pffffbt this isn't much better, is it.


End file.
